Land of Flystar55555
Welcome to Flystonia, where there are no such things as Darktans, dark, scary alleys, or Str00dels. Population: 1,240,464. Exactly. The Flystonian Archipelego of Flystar, or simply known as Flystonia, or Flystarland is a small country in Antarctica. It is a Free Republic, one of the smallest of them. It has a high quality of life in Antarctica, with a score of 7.26 out of 10. Flystonia has a modern, luxurious economy. The country has a luxuriously high standard of living. However, recently, the economy has suffered a tiny bit, being the last country to declare a recession in October 2009. Flystaria's population consists of just 1,240,464, with a further 426,871 Flystonians living in the smaller islands. The Flystonian landscape is fabulous, and includes stunning houses, lakes, trees and mountains. Sport, leisure and an outdoor lifestyle are regarded highly in Flystonia. There is no ingrained class system in Flystonia, but more a belief in every individual’s ability to contribute to society in their own positive way. Flystonia cares greatly about the world and is always at the forefront of global issues of major debate. The country is particularly passionate about its anti-deletion stance and had introduced legislation to reinforce this belief. The "Land of Luxury" boasts huge buisness, small population and high water percentage. Flystonia is home to many metropolitan cities that balance luxury with buisness, such as Flystar City, and its thriving aboriginal Waitahian community is active in all facets of society. Sadly, in recent years Flystonia has flown somewhat under the radar of tourists. Flystonia is a paradise for very rich people. The nation is considered the world's most luxurious thanks in part to Flystonian society's huge houses, businesses, and low risk of any very poor or str00dels coming into Flystonia's borders. Background Flystonia has one of the shortest but most detailed histories in Antarctica. Flystonia was originially a country under the rule of their natives, the Waitahians. It was the most populated of any Native Antarctican country, with over 5,000 native Waitahians. That was, until Senster came and asked if he could rule their lands. They had a war for 4 years until Senster and his army conquered what the native Waitahians' lands. After the Snowman Empire, the Senstarians reorganised and built up much strength. They frequently attacked the Dark Penguins' lands, and pretty much always won. It was due to the raids that the Senstarians won all the time. This kept them at bay, because they realised that the Dark Penguins' Empire was losing everything. They had gnawed at the ankles of the Empire and almost destroyed it. Through the long, flourishing, years of Colonial Antarctica, the Senstarians lived in peace as a primary group living in Antarctica. They built up what had been destroyed in the years before, and there was peace and good times. But after this, Senster wanted to move to another place besides Antarctica's land. He wanted islands. So he sailed across Antarctica until he found the islands that would evolve into what is today's Flystonia. However, the Senstarians were treated like dirt during the years of Colonial Antarctica. They had higher taxes, their resources and food were took by the Emperor and King penguins. They were one of the first groups to take up peaceful protest. When they failed and were silenced, other groups of penguins took up peaceful protest as well. So, the Kings and Emperors decided that they must keep everyone divided by species. Senstarian Spies and agents went to the govenors of different provinces, and even the common penguins to rouse them to take arms. For most places this did not work and the agents were arrested, but for some, the penguins took an armed revolt against the Crown. One of the final battles of Colonial Antarctica, The Battle of Senster Hill, in what is now Star Mountain, ended in a decisive colonial victory and the end to the revolution. Though the Senstarians helped Antarctica many times, they were forced back into a land that took up most of Senstaria's main island, when the USA was formed. Senstaria remained in the main island for a few years, until 2004. In an attempt to win more land, Eastshield and Pengolia teamed up their armies to invade the Senstarian lands. However, the Pengolian and Eastshieldian armies were defeated when the Senstarian army burned down their capital cities and their Capitols. The Islands of Senstaria were a Totalitarian country, with Senster as King. Senster City was formed, and secretly, with Senster's approval, they decided to join the USA. The USA wanted them to be a state because they were the only Free Republic that were islands outside of Sub-Antarctic Islands, but Senstaria refused. So, reluctantly, the South Pole Council admitted Senstaria as a free republic. More penguins from Club Penguin Isle and other places came, and settled in the first multi-island free republic. But then, Senster passed away and his successor, Flystar, went to power and renamed it to Flystonia. Flystonia is now the fifth richest country. On a fishing trip, a large ship was caught in a typhoon, and blew off course. The boat blew off course to a strange, human-occupied country called Asia, and the Flystonians, with Flystar's permission, settled towns in secret coves and caves along the coast. Map and Places Towns & Cities *Flystar City- Flystonia's capital, it is the second richest city in Flystarland, just behind Luxurion. This old city is superb with a strong Waitahian feel, with some buildings dating back to Colonial Antarctica. Flystar City was actually found by the Senstarians, even though most believe it was found by Waitahian natives. Located in Flystaria. *Starmine Town- A mining town where all Flystonian money is made. Located in Stardon. *Luxurion- The richest city in all of Flystonia. Being so rich, every house has a minimum size of 10,000 sq. feet. Capital of Luxuria. *Starton- A town in Luxuria, south of Icewater. *Starville- A southeast suburb of Flystar City. *Flyston- A city in Flystaria, northeast of Starville. *Icewater- Icewater is Flystonia's second largest city. It is a major business, government, high tech, and tourist place. Located in Luxuria. *Starport- A major trading city in Stardon. *Stoch Fless- A city in Stardon that has a huge lake supposedly haunted by a smaller version of the Leviathan, called the Stoch Fless Serpent. *Starnug- A small city of military barracks and bases in Micro Star. *Starcee- A small village near Flystar Sea. In Flystaria. *Flywheel- A large, major city in Flystonia. Located in Stardon. *Starry Night- A large village in Micro Star that holds 55% of flystonia's soldiers. *Found Island- A small island in the middle of Flystar Sea. It is mysterious to the public due to it's mysterious disappearances. Popular tourist attraction. *Star Mountain- A small village on the base of Star Mountain. Big skiing attraction. Located in Flystaria. *Flyville- A large export city in Stardon. Passenger ships to Eastshield, Pengolia and Freezeland are present. *Big Star- A native Waitahian city in Flystaria. *Starsport- A major city which would have hosted the 2010 Winter Olympics if Vancooler had bad weather. Provinces *Flystaria- The main tourist attracted province in Flystonia. It holds most buisnesses in Flystonia, the others are in Luxuria and Stardon. It holds the capital of the country, which is also the province's capital, Flystar City. *Luxuria- The most luxurious of all provinces, Luxuria is the richest of all provinces, but a close second is Flystaria. It holds approximately 30% of all buisness, while Flystaria holds 60%, and Stardon holds 10%. *Stardon- Most of the country's resources trace back to Stardon. Stardon is a huge farming spotlight, while it also holds 95% of all mines and 80% of all harbors, while 10% belongs to Micro Star, and equal percent to Luxuria and Flystaria. *Micro Star- 80% of Flystonia's defending soldiers are at Micro Star, while the others are at the border of other states. It manufactures all of the Flystonian warfare objects. Waitahian Reserve Islands These islands are places of which the ancient Waitahians settled. They are now used as national parks, and all the artifacts found there are arcaeological finds in the islands, but they were restored to a point where they look authentic. *Flystoneria- The biggest of the Waitahian reserve islands. It is a big tourist attraction for those who love ancient Waitahian culture, because it was the metropolitan island of the Waitahian reserves. *Starwent- Many say this island was a burial ground for the dead Waitahian soldiers, because people given a tour here often see transparent images of tall penguins weraing metal plating with ancient markings. *Floconta- The smallest of the reserve islands, Floconta is believed to be the first settlement of the ancient Waitahians, because many explorers found artifacts here dating back to 1250 BC. Population Flystonia's population is 1,240,464. This is one of the lowest populated countries in Antarctica. Population by province: Flystaria: 1,235,593 Luxuria: 2,435 Stardon: 2,435 Micro Star: 1 (1,025,504 Flystonian soldiers. Not included in population) Government The Charter establishes a government under a absolute monarchy system. It provides for a crowned King (Flystar) as head of government, and a national parliament called the StarFly Court. The StarFly Court has a dominant directly elected lower house known as The Flystonian Congress and an upper house Senate Flystonia, which is appointed and partly indirectly elected. There is also an independent judiciary headed by the Supreme Court. Military The military is divided into two organizations, Star Force, and the Flystonian Army. Chain of command is not very well defined. There is an overall military commander of Flystonia, command being the King himself. As a result of the strong customary theme expressed by the one major ethnic group, the Flystonian military is considerably less sophisticated than that of the industrialized USA. It is also much, MUCH smaller. Nevertheless, Flystonians exhibit much pride and power. Flystonian Army The more organized Flystonian Army has a more sophisticated branch of the militia. Most adult male Flystonian are fully-trained gunmen. However, most Penguins say they are just elitely trained Flystonian Penguins. Infantry The soldiers of Flystonia always wear camoflauge to the ecosystem that their fighting in. They are very highly trained and use many varieties of weapons, such as modified Banana Blasters, replicas of ????'s staff (without sonic wave powers), and their own body parts. The High Penguins makes use of armories located on the soldier training grounds which serve as weapons storage and war planning rooms where orders are distributed. Their ranged soldiers carry a countless amount of Banana Blasters. The ammo is capable of ripping through solid metal and sinking even the largest ships. The currents in the iceberg fields are known to be extremely dangerous, but are traversed by Flystonian Navy vessels. The ammo itself is also used as cover for soldiers to hide behind, enabling to easily ambush any unwanted visitors. Navy The Flystonian Army have a small number of ships. The most common ship is a triple-hulled vessel powered by electric motor. Though its small, compact size enables it to be used for a variety of applications, including transporting civilians across the canals, its main purpose is to be used for short, open ocean trips. Even though its not necessarily designed for long voyages, it is capable of being used to travel over a thousand miles and withstanding the harshest ocean conditions. Flystonians use this ship to patrol and protect the waters just outside Flystonia. Star Force The Star Force army is small and joining is optional. Infantry The Star Force Infantry is very good at full frontal assault, as their numbers are thin. But, they are highly useful in ambushes and guerilla warfare. They carry flame swords and snowball guns. The Starsector ride their bikes to increase speed. Many native Waitahians find themselves part of the army though. Since they are proud of their warrior heritage they still have some tricks up their sleaves. Usually Waitahians would wear iron armor and traditional Waitahian clothing. Copper means just a normal warrior, silver a commanding officer and gold means a chief or a general. Waitahians would also carry eithe swords, spears or two handed axes. Those who carry either a sword or spear may carry a shield. Navy The Star Force navy has a VERY small amount of ships. The ships of the Star Force seem to be solid iron navy ships, containing diamond hulls and using a LARGE propellor for propulsion. The ships are shown to be operated by at least ten people, one to steer the ship, two to look out for enemy ships, three to do maintenance and four to control the movement. The ships appear to be designed more for use as a combat vessel than transport, but are used effectively in transport nonetheless. It is the strongest navy in Flystonia, "Probably due to strength in structure and all that" Flystar said. The nation of Dorkugal recently offered to provide laser cannons for all of the Star Force's ships (though they didn't offer motors because the Flystonians are proud of their automatic ships), and Flystar accepted. Once again Waitahians find some themselves part of the navy. The ships they use a tradtional Waitahian kayaks but with a upgraded hull so they can survive modern hits. There are the traditional versions of Waitahian kayaks (eg Sivrak, Eejkkens etc) but they generally just use kuis (called Kayaks), Yaktons (called Yachts) and Fevran (called Waitahian mugships). Sivrak are used as landing craft mostly and are also avalible for public use. Eejkkens are used a larger landing craft or as pocket cruisers since they can easily navigate through deep fjords and harsh terrain. Culture Flystonian culture is very different than the USA. It mainly involves Waitahian customs and such. Cuisine Cuisine in Flystonia is based on two foods, Fish, and Fruit. Ingredients for cultural foods include Apples, Bananas, Oranges, Nectarines, Pomegranates, Squash, and Watermelons. Flystonian penguins love to eat socially with friends or family. Flystonian customs state that if someone gives you something to eat or drink, you must give food or drink to them. Since Flystonia is a maritime, a normal Flystonian diet includes Fish, Seaweed, Oysters, Squid, Sea Grapes, and Sea Lettuce. O'Berrys are an expensive delicacy, and common Christmas gifts. Flystonia does not house many fast food restaurants, it has more fine dining and rotisserie fish restaurants. Vegetarianism is a very common thing in Flystonia. Holidays *January 1 - New Years Day *March 17 - St Senster's Day *April 1 - April Fool's Day *April 23 - Constitution Day *May 1 - May Day *October 31 - Halloween *December 25 - Christmas Holidays Sports There are a large number of sports in Flystonia. These range from the physically demanding sports like Rugby and Soccer, to the excitement and dangers of Ice Dodging, or games like Chess, which challenges the mind. Flystonians love sports, and most watch or play them frequently. It would not be surprising to find someone playing an Ice Hockey game one day, and the next watching a game the next! Spectator sports are most popular, and leagues are held for them. Ice Hockey, Rugby, and Soccer each have their own Provincial leagues, and they have national leagues. Flystonia also has a continental team, which competes in matches with other States and Free Republics. Customs Often, in smaller towns and villages, and especially on a country road, if you walk past somebody it is customary to say hello. They may also ask you "how are you?", or another similar variation. It is polite to respond to this greeting, but it is not expected that you would give any detail on how you really are, if the penguin is a stranger - a simple hello or "how are you?" or a simple comment on the weather will suffice! In this regard, try something like "Good day!" - if it isn't raining, of course. To which the response will generally be "It is indeed, thank goodness". When driving on rural roads, particularly where a driver has to pull in to allow you to pass, it is customary to wave a thanks to the other driver, by raising your flipper from the steering wheel or reigns or whatever you are riding on. This is particularly prevalant in rural areas of the West of Flystonia where many drivers will automatically wave at everyone who drives past them. A polite wave (or even with just the flipper raised from the steering wheel) is customary and will be appreciated. When accepting gifts, a polite refusal (such as, "no really you shouldn't") is common after the first offer of the item. Usually, this is followed with an insistence that the gift or offer is accepted, at which point your answer is likely to become more recognized. However, some people can be very persuasive - this isn't meant to be annoying, just courteous. One thing which some visitors may find disconcerting is the response an Flystonian Penguin may give to a "thank you". Most Flystonian Penguins will respond with something along the lines of "It was nothing" or "not at all". This does not mean that they didn't try hard to please, but rather it is meant to suggest "I was happy to do it for you, so it was not any great difficulty" (even though it may have been!). ---- Flystonia and the USA undoubtedly have notable similarities, but Flystonian penguins generally take pride in the cultural differences that exist between Flystonia and the USA, and can be quite offended by tourists who do not acknowledge or show respect to these differences. Indeed it is not uncommon for foreigners (both before and after arrival into the country) to foolishly assume that Flystonia is a state of the USA. This incorrect assumption will generally cause strong offense to locals in Flystonia, because they take pride in being independent from the USA. The Flystonians are renowned for their upbeat sense of humour, which can often be difficult to understand to the more unfamiliar tourists. Joking on almost any topic will be welcomed, although even mild racism is not appreciated by the majority. Most Flystonian penguins are quite happy for friendly jibes regarding the Flystonian love of Cream Soda and speaking gibberish. However, any jokes regarding Khanzem, in which most of the Senstarians were enslaved to make apple juice, could in some instances cause a similar amount of offense as joking about the Great Darktonian Pie War. Oh, and one more thing: apple juice is forbidden by law anywhere in Flystonia. Getting caught with apple juice usually results in a 500ATG fine, seizure of the carton, and a long scolding in Waitahian. Education Flystonia has at least two schools in each village. Education is very important in Flystonia, for all penguin parents want to have successful children. For a long time, many penguins had to go to South Pole City or the expensive university in Flystar City. Public school starts in grade one, and ends in grade eight. High school begins in grade nine, and ends in grade twelve (or optionaly grade thirteen). Language Flystonia has no official language, but the two de facto languages are USA English and the ancient lower penguin language Waitahian. Waitahian *Hello-??? *Good Bye-??? *Yes-??? *No-??? *How are you?-??? *I am fine-??? *Thank You-??? *Your Welcome-??? *Fishing-??? *Water-??? *Ice-??? *Freezeland-??? *Antarctica-??? Transportation Aviation StarFly International Airways is the national carrier of Flystonia. It is 75% nationalized and holds up to 30% of Flystonia's transportation buisness. Two more airlines will come, one would be a subsidary of StarFly International Airways. StarFly International Airways plans to expend operations from Flystonia and the USA to possibly Freezeland. More services will be added to the route from Flystonia to Pengolia due to it's codeshare agreement with West Pengolia's state carrier, Air Pengolia. StarFly International Airways will later charter most of the government's flights. The status is till unknown as of now. Public Transport Public Transport is common, with buses, trains, airplanes, and trams being the most common methods of transportation across the country or to a different city. In the cities, however, almost everyone has a car. Cars are used somewhat, but are as advanced as the USA's cars, and travel far. Bus Bus is a common method of transportation in the city, but you'd be hard pressed to find one in the countryside. Buses are relatively cheap, though cross-province buses cost quite a lot. Train Train is the most common transport method in the country, other than waddling and biking. Trains can get you anywhere in the province. Every city has a railway station. Whistlestops are very common. Car The car is very common throughout provinces. In Flystaria, three out of four penguins owns a car. Flystonia drives on the right. The car is also used for country ouings or cross province distances. Airplane Airplane is the least common transport. There are a select few airports scattered around the free republic, but most are either located in big cities or rural areas, on privately owned land. Technology Modern technology is ignored in all states, because they are looking forward to more advanced than modern tech. New technology is constantly being invented here. Such inventors of objects include Harry. Computers Computers are popular in Flystonia. Doors and Penguin OS are used equally there. Internet The internet is a tad faster than other places, but internet there is not metered, so you can have unlimited bandwidth there. Cellular and phone Cell phones are very common. Cell phones are slightly more advanced than USA ones, but they often are more expensive in price and minutes if you are a pay-as-you-go customer. Landline phones however, are included standard with every home. If you do not pay for a phone provider, you can still dial 555. Providers for phones include: *P-Mobile *AT&T *Starizon *Run Inhabitants *Penguins *Waitahian Natives *Puffles *Crabs *Fish(ocean) *Terns Villains *Mwa Mwa Penguins *Darktan *Manny Peng *Mabel. Not only is she a villain, she has an eviction order and is forbidden to cross the borders into the nation. *Orca Whales *Leopard Seals See also * It's ruler * It's past ruler * It's future ruler * It's document legally stating it's a free republic Category:Rooms Category:countries Category:Islands